


Californian Rain

by ValentinesChild



Series: Julian and Emma [2]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Avocados, F/M, Fluff, In-N-Out, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinesChild/pseuds/ValentinesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Julian go shopping, but the children want something else.<br/>Prompted by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Californian Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by this image http://imgur.com/fKCwVxA  
> Any and all feedback is great! Especially /constructive/ criticism!

Emma strolled through the downtown markets with Julian, picking out fruit and vegetables and handing coins to each of the stall owners as they placed the sweetest and juiciest fruits and essentials into their wicker basket. The afternoon sun descending behind dark clouds that began to cover the city.

“Emma, we better hurry up before it starts raining.” Julian sighed. He liked the rain, but didn’t particularly want to get caught in it today.

“Jules, just wait, theres a guy I know up here who has avocados.. really ripe and fresh ones!” Emma wavered towards a small stall by the end of street as Julian walked faster to keep up her pace. “Are you sure they're  real?” he joked.

 

Emma playfully pushed her friend around. 

“Stop joking Jules, of course they’re real,they're very good and on sale. We can take some home to the children.” She picked up a large avocado, pressing it to her nose, filling it with the aroma of the fruit before placing it into her basket, depositing some coins into the stall owners hand and thanking him. Emma held out hand to her parabatai and he took it. They were running through the streets towards the Institute, dodging people and laughing as they went. 

 

~ 

 

Julians arm was almost pulled off as his parabati began running off towards the Institute. He shared a laugh and smile with Emma as they ran, the fruit and vegetables bouncing in the basket. 

“Emma slow down! You’ll bruise the fruit!” Julian shouted. Emma slowed down still holding Julians hand as he breathed heavily. They walked the rest of the way, only letting go of each others hands before pushing the large doors of the Institute open only to be surrounded by the children and Mark.

“Good to see you home before it rains” Mark said to his half-brother.

“Thanks Mark, so am I. Emma has all the fruit and vegetables for dinner and dessert tonight.” Emma moved to the kitchen and sat down the days pickings.

“But we all wanted In-n-Out Jules. We saved up all our money.” Dru rolled her eyes at her older brother in disgust of the amount of food that he bought with Emma. “It won’t go bad, just this once Jules, please.’ The children all brought out the puppy eyes in unison, something Jules could never had said no to.

“Okay, fine. But you will all eat everything on your plate, including every vegetable, tomorrow night. Deal?” Julian held out his pinky finger to them and was taken aback as they all hugged him, thanking him profusely. 

  
~

 

The fridge door was open, Emma’s perfectly sculpted behind was poking out from behind it. 

“The kids somehow convinced me into In-n-Out for dinner.” Julian confessed, scratching behind his neck in shame. Emma stood up and closed the door, pictures of the family and drawings from the children pinned by fruit shaped magnets swung in the air before falling back lightly on the door.

“That’s okay, In-n-Out sounds great. I can’t really be bothered cooking tonight anyways.” Emma stood on the tips of her toes, holding both of Julians hands and gently pressed her lips to his cheek. 

 

~

 

The children were all getting their jackets on, most of them restless to get out and eat. Ty was in the corner counting out his coins and notes, deciding beforehand what he was going to order. Dru and Livvy were talking with Mark and waiting for Julian and Emma to take them to In-n-Out.

Emma walked out, picking her coat off the hook and pulling it on. “Okay, let go.” she said, hurrying out the door, keys jingling in her hands as she went down the stairs.

“Where’s Jules?” Tavvy asked Emma, following her as the other children did.

“We won’t have enough room for everyone so I’m only taking four of you. Ty, Livvy, Dru and Tav. Mark can tell me what he wants to order and I’ll get it for him, just like Jules did. He’s going to make dessert here for you.” She handed Mark a pen and some paper that had already been scribbled on by Julian.

“Emma, I do not know what In-n-Out has. I have been gone for a long time.” Mark looked confused, trying to think back to his old Shadowhunter life.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get you something nice then.” Holding Tavvys hand, she ushered the others out the door and into the car, everyone very excited.

 

~

 

Julian stood in the kitchen, looking out over the front of the Institute garden, cutting various fruits and putting them in a glass bowl. Lights from the car shone through the window for a brief second as Emma pulled in. Julian left the knife on the table next to a half cut up apple and went to greet his parabati and his siblings at the door. The four children ran inside, each with their own brown paper bag to the dining room where Julian had already placed plates, glasses and pitchers of water and juice. 

“Here.” Emma held out a paper bag to Mark as she walked in the door. Mark opened it excitedly before walking towards the dining room to join the children. She walked over to Julian, smiling at him. 

“One double meat without onions.” Emma held the bag to Julian. He took it, then her free hand and walked her to his studio.

 

~

 

Julians studio was cooled by the looming rain clouds as they sat and ate among the paintings, looking out through the large windows. They giggled and smiled together, as parabati should, but shouldn’t. They finished their burgers and Emma stood up, arm outstretched to Julian.

“Hold me Jules.” She said softly. He held her hand and pulled himself up. Suddenly he was embracing her, his chest rising and falling pushing Emma’s head back and forth slightly. A few drops of rain hit the window before it began to pat harder and harder against the roof. Jules saw the children run outside to play in the rain, Mark following them, trying to get them to put rain boots and rain coats on. Julian huffed a laugh and looked down at Emma, bringing his hand to her cheek and pulling her face to his. He pressed his lips to hers passionately, the children outside running around and enjoying the rainy afternoon.


End file.
